Vergo
How Vergo joined the Tourney "Demon Bamboo" Vergo was one of the four elite officers and the first to occupy the Heart seat of the Donquixote Pirates under the codename Corazon. He was a Marine vice admiral, and head of G-5, who made his first debut at Punk Hazard. Due to his duplicitous conduct and allegiances, he can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Under cover as Corazon, Vergo poses as a waiter at L'Amor restaurant in Southtown. His rude treatment of angry customers arouses suspicion of King. How to unlock *Win 161 matches with Doflamingo *Play 428 matches For both methods, you mist fight Vergo at the Punk Hazard Lab. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Vergo by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Vergo, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use one of the Donquixote Pirates elite officers of the Heart seat, Demon Bamboo Vergo!" He will be seen right of Mega Man Volnutt, left of Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, and below Morgiana. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Vergo holds his bamboo stick near his chest. After the announcer calls his name Vergo swings his bamboo stick then imbues himself with Busoshoku Haki as the camera zooms saying "I'll make you truly understand where you stand." Special Moves Bamboo Shot (Neutral) Vergo shoots a bamboo arrow out of his bamboo stick at the opponent. Shigan (Side) Vergo moves his left hand up and swings it, sending blasts of energy out. Geppo (Up) Vergo walks into the air and comes down slamming his bamboo stick. Bamboo Staff (Down) Vergo spins his bamboo stick around him in circles six times. Demon Bamboo (Hyper Smash) Vergo spins his bamboo stick at high speeds then gives an unblockable swing. Busoshoku Haki Armor (Final Smash) Vergo glows then his body becomes empoweredwith Busoshoku Haki. His defense is more durable and will take eight hits to flinch. His attack power is also increased. This lasts 75 seconds. Bonus Costume Vergo holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being his age 28 appearance. To unlock, one must fight Keesi in Classic Mode with Vergo and win, then finish Classic Mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've made Vergo young again!" Then, highlight Vergo and press Minus. Victory Animations #Vergo swings his bamboo stick two times then says "With enough willpower, even a bamboo stick can be deadly!" #Vergo fires a Shigan and says "Your fate is sealed here." #Vergo shields his face then covers his body in Busoshoku Haki then punches the ground and says "I'll handle those who know my true form." On-Screen Appearance Vergo sky walks to his starting point and says "I'll have to kill you now since you've seen me." Trivia *Vergo's rival is the Muay thai L'Amor bouncer then later the "Illusion" bar owner, King. His second rival is the wolf-themed God Warrior of Asgard, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir. *Vergo shares his English voice actor with Younger Toguro and Rolento F. Schugerg. *Vergo shares his Japanese voice actor with Lars Alexandersson, Raticate, Magmortar, Nighthawk and Phantom Stranger. *Vergo shares his German voice actor with Knot-Wing, Gamecen, Black Turbo, Quincy and Terence. *Vergo shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Portgas D. Ace, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Leon Scott Kennedy and Daryun. *Vergo shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Tai Lung, Steve Bender, Kenshiro, Pyrrhon, Hatchan, Kolyat Krios, Bentham, Ghiaccio, Galdino, Paulie, Urouge, Toriko, Moritz of the Evil Twins, Kizaru, Hody Jones, Hatchan, Bonechill, Solrock, Squilliam Fancyson, Souichiro Nagi, Roronoa Zoro, Robert Garcia and Skelter-Helter. Category:One Piece characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume